One Night and Miracles to Follow
by tiggerz.1
Summary: How was she to know that this would happen let alone what was to follow. a tale of hate and betrayal but with the possibility for her dreams to take off but it involves him how will she handle it. will that hate and betrayal turn into love? a Norman Reedus oc
1. only just the beginning

{ hey guys im in the middle of writing three other fan fictions one on walking dead(darryl oc) one on gossip girl(chuck oc) and one on sons of anarchy(tig oc) its in progress but i hope some of you might read them but Ive been reading some fan fictions. . So let me know if you like it or any advice things like that thanks. these stories are also on quotev and wattpad. so comment please it matters. I own my my own characters no one else and the story line}

I woke up to two amazing little girls jumping all over my bed. I groaned and tried to roll over and pull the blanket over my head. But my sisters just pulled it off my bed and crawled back on top of me. I should've known better that they would've been up before me to go to comic con to meet the cast of The Walking Dead. They had been looking forward to it for months were as i just wanted to go to meet the cast of Sons of Anarchy. I just giggled to myself as my sisters collapsed beside me. My youngest sister Ashley who was two my right was not joking you the perfect example of the teeny tiny women she had long straight brown hair that she normally has pulled up and deep brown eyes you could get lost in and she always dressed with spunk and creativity she was 12 and then there was my 14 year old sister who layed to the right of me and she was absolutely beautiful she had medium length brunette hair that depending on her mood was either curled or straight and her eyes were a little bit lighter than Ashley and her name was Rayan but her nickname was Rain. I couldn't help but smile at them.

I reached over and pulled them both to my chest and give them a kiss on the head "alright pests let me get ready and we will head out." I sighed looking at my phone realizing it was almost seven thirty in the morning

I sat up and scooted out of bed turning on my music as i walked by throwing the surround sound remote at Rain so she could pick the music which she put on i wont let you down by Rita Ora her favorite song. I grabbed a banana and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. I wasn't the prettiest girl out there but i wasn't bad looking either. I had chest length dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes i somewhat plump lips and an average body with an hour glass shape to me. I liked how i looked i could pull it off. So i threw my hair into a messy bun with strands of my hair falling and curling around my face and my side bangs curled under. Then i threw on a pair of navy blue jeans and my dark green tank that stopped just above my pants and my sons of anarchy hoodie with the reaper on my back and i finished my outfit with my dc skate shoes. Once i walked out of the bathroom i could hear Ashley and Rain fighting over the controller and a loud bang following "PAIGE!" Rain screamed for me from the bedroom

I simply rolled my eyes slipped my rings and necklaces and grabbed my keys to my sleek black 04' Shelby mustang gt500 and my phone checking it as i headed to the bedroom to stop word war three from erupting.

I started laughing as i walked in seeing them half on the bed half off it fighting over who could choose the song next. Instead i bent over to pick up the controller and turned around and turned it off. They both turned to protest when they realized it was me and pulled the rest of there bodies off the bed. "Alright lets before we are standing in line for hours." I stated shoving them towards the door  
Once we were out i locked the door and headed towards my mustang were the girls were yet again arguing about who could sit in the front. "Ashley is in the front now, rain your in the back but you can have the front on the way back to mom's." I stated  
Rain grumbled but listened. Just as they were getting in i felt someone pull me to face them. It was Derek my boyfriend or my soon to be ex."Hi Derek." I said rolling my eyes

"hey. Why haven't you been talking to me. Ive been trying to reach you for days." Disapproval was evident in his voice but i didn't want to deal with him at that moment.

"Look Derek i gotta go my sisters are waiting." I tried turning around when he roughly gripped my wrist pulling me back to face him and i whimpered slightly. "Don't turn your back on me. Answer bitch." He snarled in my face.

If he thought i was a bitch now just he wait. "Im so sorry baby. I just you know with my sisters and all its been crazy." i mumbled putting a hand to his face just barely brushing my lips to his.

As i felt him release his grip on my wrist i moved my hands to his shoulder and then in one swift movement i pulled him into my knee so it connected with his balls and he slowly crumbled to the ground. So i pulled my car door open and i slid into the seat and I smiled hearing my baby purr and started playing the ballad of Mona Lisa by panic at the disco. I backed and started the long 2 hour trip to comic con.

~~~

Half an hour left im just reaching the city outskirts enjoying the ride and the heat and wind. I pull out a smoke, light it and hang my hand out the window taking a few puffs here and there. When a red 2007 camaro comes racing by me barely missing my car and screams and fits of laughter erupted from the car. I honked the horn dropping my smoke out the window and raising my middle finger at the car. Needless to say i was pissed.

~~~

After about an hour in line we had finally made it into the building and just in time to line up for the cast of sons of anarchy and walking dead autographs and the moment that would change my life forever


	2. one drink one shot

{i only own my oc and the story line nothing else}

There was so many people here this year it was hard to even know where to begin but Ashley started to pull me in the direction where you could buy all the stuff you wanted to have signed. I looked at my phone to see the many texts and calls i had missed or rather ignored from Derek and looked to see we had an hour and a half before the girls could meet the walking dead cast and i had a half an hour before i needed to meet the sons of anarchy cast but, i figured it wouldn't hurt to look at what they had to offer this year so i allowed her to pull us in that direction. The girls pulled us in the direction of pictures and while i was obsessed with looking at some amazing hand drawn pictures of Jax Teller(or Charlie Hunnam) and some of Juice and Happy and a couple others. My attention was drawn to something else or rather someone else. The picture was amazing I recognized him from a movie i couldn't put my finger on. " Hey, I thought you didn't like the walking dead." i heard Rain chuckle behind me.

"I don't but either this picture is really well drawn or he is gorgeous," I stated confused, "Plus he looks familiar."

"Tha'ts because he is Daryl on the walking dead duh," Ashley laughed, " Or i guess you would recognize him from that movie Boondocks Saints i believe is what its called."

"No. Your crazy thats not the same person...Is it?" I asked

Rain pulled out her phone and turned it to show me his bio of the movies he has been in. And yup there was the proof i needed but it didn't mean that i was going to start obsessing over that show with them. I looked up at the corner of the phone to realize i had five minutes to get in line for the Son's. I reached forward pulled out cash for the photos including the one of Norman Reedus that i was looking at(which i shoved into my bag) and grabbed my sister's hand pulling threw the sea of people to the line up I needed. The girls could care less about them so they instintley pulled out there phones and started to talk to people who I thought were annoying but who wasn't at that age. About 20 minutes into the line up i finally was getting near the end and to get the autograph from the last person I wanted Charlie Hunnam. I felt a tug at the back of my hoodie and Rain looked up at me "Paige we have ten minutes until the line ups open for the walking dead." she stated panicked

"Don't worry we will get there I'm up-" I started to explain to her

"Hey beautiful, your holding up the line." A voice interrupted to me

I wipped my head around to see the one and only Charlie Hunnam motioning me over to him. I instintley went red in the face but, gathered my courage up to walk up to him. "Hi, um sorry." I said trying to brush it off

"Its alright no worries, Its not everyday i gotta call the attention of beautiful girl. Normally they notice me first." He stated reaching a hand out for the limited edition son's of anarchy season i held in my hand

Once again i could feel my face heat up due to the comment but, i brushed it off once again and just smiled at him. He handed me my season back and I couldn't resist I had to do the most common fan girl thing and ask for a hug and a picture. He just smiled at me and stood up wrapping an arm around me as i gave my phone to my sisters and asked them to take the photo. Once it was taken he gave me a hug and gave me his award winning smile. " Enjoy your day darling." He said as my sisters roughly tugged at my hand pulling me in another direction and i gave him a quick wave enjoying my small once in a life time moment.

As i turned around i realized they had dragged me to the walking dead line up and as they were jumping up and down like excited school girls. Thats when i saw him. Compared to the photo that i was holding in my hand and Bondock saints he was defintley gorgeous. But, there was something else something mysterious and I wasn't sure what it was but, it intrigued me. Maybe i would start to watch the show. I stood bored out of my mind with my sisters as they got every autograph possible, they were at some blonde chick and i felt my phone vibrate so i looked down at it. I could feel my face fall as i read the text from Derek.

~ Youre gonna be sorry if i do not hear from you. You don't have any right to do what you did today now answer me!~

I sighed when i heard i saw a hand wave out in front of my face breaking my concentration. "And do you want anything signed. Not to be rude but i gotta keep the line moving." A voice called out to me

I looked up to see it was Norman Reedus, I blushed immediatley realizing that this was the second time today this happened. I looked down at my bag that held the picture I was intending to get sighned but, i did something that never happens to me ever.I panicked and shook my head to his question."Um no I'm hear with them." I said, pointing to my sisters

He smiled at me as i quickly started to push my sisters out of the way as i tried not to embarrass myself further. "But, sis what about that-" Rain started to say before i quickly covered up her mouth

I laughed quickly and looked back at him,"It was nice to meet you whoever you are."

After we had gotten far away from the building, we started towards my car as Ashley was complaining she was hungry and I figured it was time to go home before i embarrassed myself again. "Paige why didn't you get that picture signed?" Rain inquired

"I must have forgot oops now enough talk about that whats for supper?" I tried to desperately dodge her question.

After minutes of argueing in the car we finally settled on a small greek restuarant not far from mom's which to my misfortune was my next destination as she lived in the same city as the convention and she refused to drive to my small town to pick them up tomorrow morning.

~

"That was delicious. Lets go there again ok?" Rain demanded

"Yes it was. But lets get you home before mom chews me out for keeping you out here this long." I winked at them both

After about fifteen minutes of driving i pulled up to my moms grand old three story pure white house. And I just faintly see the curtain moving and i knew she was waiting for us to get there. I pulled the girls backpacks out of the car as they were already out and running up the driveway. I slowly made my way up the driveway and once i made an appearance into the yard my mother sternly told my sisters to go inside. They came and gave me a big hug thanking me for everything and gave me a kiss heading up the stairs into the house. I let out a sigh as my mothers obvious fake smile dropped from her face. "Where have you been? And whats this I hear you are ignoring Derek? And you kneed him in his you know what. That's not very lady like. What would your father say?" She started to yell throwing her hands in the air.

Me and my mother never got along, I was a daddy's girl. But, my dad was an army man and was away doing his duty for his country. And Derek yeah that was mom's brilliant idea that i needed a husband and that her best friends son would be it. She thought the world of him and whenever I tried to bring up any of the bad shit he does to me she would shake it off. The only reason I was still with him is because a small part of me wanted my mother's approval though i will never get it and that if she wasn't doing this to me she would be doing it to my sisters and that i couldn't stand. "Its nice to see you to mom. How are you?," I asked sarcastically,"Oh and by the way he deserved it."

"Don't give me that what could he have done to deserve that?"

"He was hurting me in front of the girls if you must know."

"I sincerly doubt that. Why cant you just accept him as your fiance like what does that poor boy have to do to show you that he loves you?"

I glanced down to the engagement ring on my finger and sighed pulling it off my finger."I don't need to accept him because im done with him and im done talking about this have a nice evening mother."

I threw the ring down at her feet and turned to leave the yard."Your father would be disgraced get out of my sight."

I heard the door slam behind me and i walked down the drive way with my head held high with salty tears falling down my face. I slammed my car door and started it and just sat there and stared at the wheel. I need a drink was the only thought to go through my head before i started for Ashton's pub and grill.

~

I was just starting to feel a buzz when the bartender put two shots in front of me and i looked at him confused and he pointed behind me. I turned around slightly to come face to face with a navy blue shirt i looked up to see the idiot obviously trying the typical ill buy her a drink and that will get me in the sack with her jackass. But, I was shocked speechless when i saw that face to be Charlie Hunnam. He laughed and said "I wasn't sure what you were drinking but, I figured a shot would be a good idea. Your that girl from earlier right."

"Um yeah. No offense but what are you doing in a small unpopular bar like this i thought you guys would've been long gone by now?"

"Well i stayed behind to visit a friend who is staying till tomorrow evening and I was suppose to meet him here but, I don't see him and i saw you and thought why not chat up a pretty girl while i wait." He flashed me a smile and raised his glass

I raised mine with him and we clinked our glasses and shot the drink back. I could feel the sting going down but enjoyed it none the less. I turned to the bartender and ordered another double rum and coke and turned back to him. I was about to ask him what he wanted when i felt a presence behind me and Charlie stood up and raised his arms yelling hey. I slowly turned towards the person standing behind me and instintley felt my cheeks flush bright red. It was Norman Reedus and he just smiled down at me an amused look in his eyes. " Hey! Bartender! Get three tequila shots and two more rum and cokes please." I could hear charlie yell from behind me.

"Hey look its the girl who dosen't know who i am." He smirked down at me

I turned back to look at the counter where my drink was and drank it back. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.


	3. night of fun

{finally the third chapter is up. i do not own the song raise your glass by pink. i only own my OC and the story line no one and nothing else. i would appreciate comments, likes, follows anything its all important to me. oh and anything that is in italics is in someone else point of view not from paige's}

_There was something about her that really intrigued me when I first met her at the convention. And I thought it was quite amusing how she ran away when I confronted her and claimed to not know me. I didn't think I would see her again, let alone with one of my closest friends at a small town bar. I found it amusing and somehow challenging, it was my goal to get to know her better that night or at least enjoy my night with Charlie and young lady in front of him._  
I was definitely nervous sitting in between the two famous people who I had already embarrassed myself in front of once today. How many people can say they got this chance? Charlie and Norman were chatting away like I wasn't there so after a while I put some money on the counter for the bartender, grabbed my keys and tried to stand up and leave. That's when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist pulling me back. "Where you think you're going?" Norman asked slight disappointment evident in his voice.  
I looked back to both men and they both had a look of curiosity on their faces. "I was going to leave, you guys seem to be doing okay without me." I answered  
"No, no, no, that won't do darling. Come on join us. Live a little?" Charlie motioned me back to my chair  
I looked between them again before allowing myself to be pulled back to my chair. Norman flashed me a smile then looked back up to the bartender calling out for another round. I didn't understand why they would want me around but if they wanted me to stay then why not enjoy the night with them. The bartender put a margarita down in front of me and a tequila shot to. I raised up my shot with the others. "To a hopefully fun filled night." Charlie toasted and we all yelled cheers and shot out drink back.

_'Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
what part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out_  
_Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
It's so fucking on right now'_

_Wow. She had quite a nice voice, one you wouldn't forget I couldn't believe that we actually got her up there, let alone by herself but she was definitely enjoying herself. It's been about four hours since we started drinking and I couldn't tell who was more drunk, Paige or Charlie. But I wasn't too drunk that I couldn't make sense of anything, but I was definitely enjoying myself. She finished her song and stumbled towards us a slight smile tugging at her lips. She was so intriguing with the way she held her self. Her hips and her hourglass figure, the way she moved were enough to drive any guy nuts. But, my favorite part was her eyes they were just the right color of blue, ones you could get lost in. I could feel my heart race and I had to look away before my thoughts ventured somewhere else. _

I was definitely drunk but I didn't care it just made me braver, jesus I just sang in public and I am definitely a closet shower singer. But I was having fun. I made my way back towards my table once I got there I was about to sit down in my proper seat when I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me into their lap. Besides my best effort to suppress it a bubbly giggle escaped my lips as I looked back at my kidnapper, it was Norman with a huge wide grin on his face. "Great voice you got there beautiful." Charlie commented taking a swing of his beer

"Okay yeah keep telling yourself that." I chuckled

"It's true." Norman mumbled from behind me

I felt his grip tighten on me and in any normal situation I would've been squeamish and uncomfortable but it seemed almost right to be in his arms. My thoughts were interrupted by a very annoying phone ringing. "It's Rachel." Charlie said in a monotone voice

"Rachel?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"My agent." He stated before getting up to head towards the door

I nodded my head motioning that I understood. "Hey want to get out of here? I think I need to walk around a bit." Norman whispered in my ear

I could feel the heat rise in my face at how close he was accompanied by a little bit of butterflies. I pushed myself off him a little two quickly which caused me to stumble forward and as I fell towards the ground I felt his rough hands grabbing my arm pulling me back into his chest and I instinctively grabbed onto his shirt. I looked up slowly my face not too far from h is but as my eyes reached his lips I couldn't continue to try to look him in the eyes so I looked back down at his chest. I felt his fingers grab my chin slightly pulling it towards him. That's when the bar doors slammed open and Charlie burst in calling out for Norman, he rolled his eyes and I took this opportunity to disentangle myself from h I'm and disappear into the washroom. I always found bar washrooms to be disgusting. You never knew if you were walking into a decent washroom or into some stinky std covered bathroom with someone have sex in the corner stall. Thankfully I was alone but it was dirty and gross none the less. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see the confusion and shock on my face at what happened out there. What did happen out there? My heart was racing and I couldn't slow it down long enough to think straight. I took one more deep breathe before I adjusted my hair and clothes before walking back out to the bar. I looked around but couldn't find Charlie or Norman I panicked thinking that they ditched me. So, I mumbled angrily to myself before walking out of the bar heading towards my mustang to grab my phone and other items deciding it was time to call a cab.

Just as I reached my car I heard a dark husky voice chuckle behind me. "What you plan on stealing this car and not to mention driving it drunk at that."

I jumped and turned around to see Norman leaning against the fence having a smoke. I raised my eyebrows and slightly laughed turning towards my vehicle and opening the door. "Yeah _stealing_." I threw over my shoulder at him.

"Really that's your car. Nice. Didn't peg you for mustang kind of girl."

I laughed and reached into my passenger seat and grabbed my smokes, my phone and bag. Just as I was about to pull away from my car Norman called out to me "no offense and this could be the alcohol talking but you got a nice ass."

At that comment I wasn't sure if I should be mad at him or not. So I choose to brush it off and turned around leaning against my car pretending I didn't hear anything and lit a smoke. I blew out the smoke and snuck a peek at Norman. "So where is Charlie?"

"He has an early morning had to bail."

"So that just leaves you and me?"

"Yeah I guess so," he smirked at me putting out his smoke, "so you want to take that walk with me now?"

"Walk where?"

He took a few steps towards me, resting his hands on my hips and leaned in whispering in my ear "it's a surprise. In the words of Charlie live a little Paige."

Even though I couldn't see for sure I was pretty sure my face turned a million shades of red. He pulled away and smirked. I pulled myself out of his arms swinging my bag over my shoulder and started to walk away. He followed me waving down a cab. "I thought we were going for a walk?" I asked

"We are."

A cab pulled over and he opened the back door and grabbed my hand pulling me into the car. Once I was in he leaned towards the cab driver and whispered something. Then looked over winking at me. What did I get myself into?

After about twenty minutes we ended up at Silver Lake. A beautiful beach that stretched for what seems like miles, the ocean always such a pretty shade of blue and at night it was even better because you could see the shine it had. It was amazing. I stepped out of the car and felt Norman grab my hand pulling me towards the beach. Once we reached it I pulled off my shoes and decided to break the silence, "hey you know this has always been my favorite beach. It's always so pretty and the water is always warm. My dad use to bring me here when he would come home it was our time together. You know like father daughter time. I miss it, I miss him."  
_I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. The wind was blowing her hair back so you could see her face clearly. The huge smile she had on her face told more stories then you would think. Then what she did next surprised me you could see just the smallest tear escape her eye. Why would that happen? Wasn't she happy, the memory sounded happy?_

I could feel Norman staring at me and that's when I realized I was crying I brought my hands up to my face brushing the tears away and looked back at him flashing him a quick smile while I started to walk through the sand. We walked for what seemed like hours talking about our lives and all the things we could think of. "I may not see him as much as I like because of his mom and the job but, I love him and would do anything for him. It's gotten better now I try and take him every second week for about a week or even just for a few hours in between or whenever I can. He loves it and that's what counts for me. Being a father was a big surprise when it came but I was happy with his mother so it was okay. Unfortunately it didn't end the way I wanted it." Norman reminisced

"I can't relate to that level as I don't have a kid but if it helps any. Even you being there when you can is better than not at all. My mother hates me and has never approved of any decision I've ever made she always seems to want to control my life, push the dreams she couldn't have on me. But my dad he works for the military, and I miss him every day. But he isn't like my mom, he will spend every moment he is home with his family because it's that important he could never stand those people who just up and left when the going got tough or because a child came in the picture or the people who go around sleeping with all these people and getting knocked up." I replied

I could feel his hand tug me to a stop and he turned me to face him. "You know that's a sad story, but like you said at least he is there."

I couldn't helpbut smile staring into his eyes getting lost in them for what seemed like the billionth time. That when he picked me up from my knees and swung me over his shoulder and started to run towards the lake. I started screaming for him to let me go but he would have none of it and the moment he reached the lake he jumped into it throwing both us into the water. I could feel the slightly chilled water rush around me and my hair tangle in front of my face, my clothes immediately sticking to my body slightly weighing me down. Once I recovered from the impact I swam to the surface emerging and looking for Norman. When I didn't see him I panicked looking all around and that's when something pulled me under the water by my ankle. Once I opened my eyes I say Normans smiling face before he pulled both us back to the surface. I smacked him in the shoulder as he pulled me closer to his body in an attempt to keep us afloat. "Sorry I couldn't help it. It was just so tempting" He replied innocently

I just chuckled pushing my hair out of my face so I could see better. He raised his free hand to push a few strands behind my ear. That when I realized how close we were. Our body pressed completely together and his face inches from mine. He left his hand to linger on my cheek as I felt him start to pull my face to his. His lips were inches from mine, so close I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart was racing but I wasn't about to stop this. Just as I closed my eyes a bright flash came over our faces blinding me and forcing me to quickly pull away from Norman. "Hey you kids, get out of there! You're not supposed to be swimming at this hour!" a cop yelled in our direction

I could hear Norman curse beside me but I did as I was told and got out of the water crawling up to my shoes and started to walk towards the cop Norman in tow. "Sorry officer just out for a late dip. We're leaving now." I apologized

The cop looked at both of us before nodding his head, and driving off. "Well your soaking wet why don't you come back to my hotel it's just a couple blocks that way, take a shower get dried off and get you home hmm?" Norman offered

I would have normally rejected this offer as I'm not some hussy but I was soaking wet and drunk to boot and I lived 2 hours away and there was no way I was going back to my moms. So I sighed but slipped my shoes back on before turning to Norman and nodding my head at his invitation.

I got nothing but strange and judging looks as I treaded through Normans hotel heading towards his room. The closer we got to his room the more I was thinking this was a bad idea. I mentally scolded myself shoving that thought away as we reached his room. He stuck his key in the door and pushed it open. It was huge! I couldn't believe I was actually in an executive suit. No one would believe this I sat my bag on the table near the entrance. I felt his hand touch my back and he pointed to the closed door behind the living room set. "There is the washroom just put your clothes on the floor outside the bathroom and I'll have them dried. There should be a robe in there to for after your shower." He stated

I nodded my head and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as the door closed I fell against it and slid to the floor. I couldn't believe this was happening. But it was and I couldn't be enjoying it more. I could smell the odor coming from being in the lake and as much as I loved the smell I needed to get out of the clothes. So I slowly stripped all my clothing quietly sliding my clothes on the other side of the door. I turned towards the shower and my mouth fell wide open at the sight of the shower it had steam nozzles and multiple different shower nozzles all over the shower. I let a little squeal out and jumped into it. I was right it was amazing it was perfect you could feel it hitting all the right spots, relaxing your muscles and just the perfect combination of heat and steam and I just sat in the bottom of the shower and sighed. It was absolutely amazing! Then realization hit me I was alone with Norman in his hotel. Butterflies rose in my stomach and my heart started racing. But, then a thought occurred to me after I get my dry clothes that's it I'll be on my way home and this day would come to an end. And unfortunate end. That nothing would happen between us I was just an ordinary small town girl with big dreams and he was this amazing guy that probably has zero interest in me, it was just a night of fun. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I frowned as these thoughts occurred.

I heard a knock and the door slightly open. I pulled my legs to my chest and Norman asked, "are you okay, you have been in there for a while just wanted to make sure that your still here."

I chuckled lightly and told him I would be right out and reluctantly got up and turned the shower off. Stepping out and wrapping the robe around my body. I looked at myself in the mirror my natural curl coming out I sighed and pulled my hair up not wanting to deal with the mess I looked like. I hesitated when I went to open the door but another knock came and I realized I would need to get out of the bathroom at some point. So I mustered the little courage I had left and opened the door to find Norman at the front door taking my clothes in his hands and handing a tip to the gentlemen at the door. Once he turned around and saw me you could see his eyes darken as he looked at me and his body tense. I blushed and looked at my clothes. As if he could read my thoughts he walked up towards me about to hand me my clothes but just as I was inches away from grabbing my clothes he put them down beside us. He reached up to my hair and pulled it out of the bun it was in letting my hair fall to my shoulders. "You look gorgeous with your hair down." Norman told me

He tangled his hand in my hair placing his hand at the back of my neck and pulled me towards him. I rested my hands on his chest. His big brooding chest and I felt his lips hesitate in front of mine. His eyes questioning mine, like he was asking if this was okay. As an answer I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. That's when it was over, anything we were holding back was coming out at full force. He pulled me harder into him so that there was no room between us. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him. I could hear him growl as I pulled slightly on his bottom lip with my teeth. His hands traveled down my back grabbing my ass and squeezing slightly. I gasped and he picked me up placing me on the table behind me and moving in between my legs. His kisses traveling down my neck. I moaned a little and pushed my hands under his shirt pulling it up over his head. His lips went back to attacking mine as his hands pushed my robe off slightly once he got a good view of me, he picked me up yet again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel him walking and once he threw me on the bed I knew that there was no going back. His eyes were filled with lust as he backed up shutting the door and came back to bed.


	4. how Did I Let This happen to me

{I don't own anything besides my character and story line. Please comment, like and follow all are very important to me and thanks to everyone who has so far its great motivation}

I could feel a light breeze hitting my shoulder and I shivered slightly. Rolling over trying to move closer to some form of heat but found none. That was odd I thought I should have found Norman beside me. My eyes fluttered open slightly blinded by the light but I was right he wasn't beside me. I sat up pulling the blanket with me and ran a hand through my horribly knotted hair letting a slight smile play on my lips. I had just had sex with the Norman Reddus, but it didn't just feel like a one time thing it felt like something more and I hoped that he felt the same. Then I heard a slight giggle and a growl coming from behind the closed door that lead to the living room. I thought that was odd and as much as my gut was telling me to stay I slide out of bed slipped on the robe from last night and walked towards the door hesitantly not sure if I was ready to face what was happening behind the doors but I tried to tell myself that it was nothing to have hope. I leaned slightly against the door and pressed my ear to it. "Fuck stop running from me you need to leave." I heard Norman say in a hushed tone.

"Awe come on, don't you miss me?" a high pitched voice whined not bothering to lower her voice nor keep the playful tone from it either.

"Listen you weren't even supposed to be by today and you were supposed to have Mingus with you. Why are you here really?"

"I miss you and I wanted to talk to you about…us."

There was a little stretch of silence that seem to tear on forever. I couldn't take the silence anymore and opened the door just a crack, peeking inside. When I saw no one I assumed it was okay to step farther into the open. I couldn't hear or see anyone so I thought they had left. Over by the table where my bag laid was my clean set of clothes. I figured I would get dressed and wait for Norman to come back. But just as I reached my clothes I heard that giggle again but coming from the kitchen beside me. I heard something scrap across the floor. I brought my head up and peaked around the corner into the kitchen. I felt my heart drop and my stomach turn into knots, shock hitting me at full force. There was an older woman with a curvy body and dark brunette hair that was wrapped around a shirtless Norman and she was kissing him. I could feel the tear that slid down my cheek the salty taste seeping into the corner of my mouth. I felt used and everything I believed in this morning that made me so happy changed. "Paige?" a voice called curiously from behind me.

I turned my head to see Charlie standing behind me a confused look on his face and that's when I snapped into reality. I was just a game to him and whoever it was in the kitchen with him was obviously something to him whether it was current or past but, i wasn't sticking around to find that out. I turned quickly grabbed my clothes and my bag and ran, bumping into Charlie along the way. I heard Norman yelling at me but I just kept running past all the suspicious eyes in the hotel. Once I made it out of the hotel, I slowed down and let my thoughts consume me. I started to walk aimlessly down the street not looking anyone in the eye but, looking at the ground. Feeling ashamed and hurt I thought we had something I thought I could mean something to him but who was I kidding I'm no one to him I was just there, just available. About 5 minutes of walking and I heard a car pull up beside me and someone holler my name. I blankly started at the car not recognizing it until my eyes landed on Charlie. I scoffed and kept walking. His car stopped and he got out running up to me and grabbing my shoulder to stop me. I ripped my shoulder from his grip and tried to keep walking. But that didn't stop him he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind me, holding me to him. I turned around trying to push him away, punching at him and screaming. But he just endured it not letting me go once. I gave up falling to the ground crying. He rubbed my back and tried to comfort me without complaint. As I started to calm down he pulled back slightly to look at me. "Paige? I don't know what happened but you can't be walking the streets like this. Get in the car and ill drive you to your car or home or wherever you want to go and we can talk then okay?"

I looked down realizing I still was wearing the robe and my clothes and bag were scattered over the ground. I went beat red with embarrassment. Everything seemed like too much and I pulled out of his arms as I felt the bile rise up my throat puking into the street. Charlie pulled my hair back asking me if I was okay. Once I collected myself enough to stand I started to collect my things and walked to the passenger side of his car hoping in, buckling in and holding everything close to my chest. Trying to not cry and pull myself together. Hell I was stronger than this I've been through worse but then why did this hurt so much. We were there for a while until Charlie cleared his throat. "So…where are we going?"

"The bar" I whispered.

"Is your car there? What do you drive?" he asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Why don't you just ask what you want to ask Charlie?"

"I'm not going to ask anything you don't want to answer…but if you don't mind me asking why you are so upset. What happened in there?"

I just kept quiet as I replayed the women kissing him and her infuriating giggling. I felt another tear roll down my cheek as I tried to keep it together. "Who is she?"

"Who is wh- oh you mean Helena. Um that's his ex and his kids mamma."

I nodded my head. Clutching my things closer to my chest at this new found news. I should have known the way she was talking to him. I felt the urge to throw up again just as he was pulling into the bars parking lot. I barreled out of the car onto my knees throwing up a little more again. I was just pulling myself up off the ground as Charlie called out for me. "Do you want a drink at all" I nodded pulling my keys from my bag

He shut the car off "alright I'll let you get in your car what is it?"

"The uh mustang" I said looking over to my pride and joy

He smiled but it didn't look like it surprised him either. He gave me a wink and told me he would be right back and I headed to my car placing everything into the passenger seat. After about five minutes i watched Charlie head to my mustang and i rolled my window graciously accepting the orange juice he offered me. He leaned into my window and stared at me for a few minutes before clearing his throat looking to the side as he told me, "well darling, I can't erase what you saw today and i cant imagine what is going through his head to let such a beautiful butterfly slip through his fingers and im not sure if you want to see me or anything after this morning but, i'm here for another month if you need me, " he looked at me and handed me a card that had his name written on the back and his number, "but i hope you will call me once before I leave."

I could have sworn i saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes but i looked away before i could read too much into it. I grabbed the card from his hand and gave him a slight smile. "I'll think about it."

"hey," he reached out his hand to pull my hair behind my ear i felt my nerves peak but it wasn't like with Norman and i felt my smile falter, "I'm sorry. Call me?"

I watched him leave and as much as i wanted to be alone, it took everything not to ask him to come home with me, to comfort me. I knew it was a bad idea and i turned my car on and took off before I could look back.

~(3 weeks later)

I feels like forever since the incident but with every passing day it seems like the pain was dulling. After a few days I was keeping in touch with Charlie going out for the odd coffee or dinner. I was still hesitant after Norman, always second guessing everything but, when I did go out with him it was comfortable and he always managed to take my mind just slightly off my troubles. The last couple of days I was feeling sick, throwing up the odd time and just as I was curling up into my couch wrapped in a fuzzy blanket with the avengers movie, I felt my phone go off in my lap.

**Charlie: Hey butterfly what are you doing today? Wanna catch the late night movie? **

**Me: Sorry I'm pretty sick I wouldn't want you to catch anything? Rain check?**

**Charlie: Yea I'm only here for another week and I have something I want to ask you so we will have to meet sometime soon k?**

**Me: For sure:)**

I wondered slightly what was important that he had to ask but I figured if it was important enough he would have told me now and not later. So I settled in for a movie marathon and before long I was passed out.

A couple of hours later, I heard what seemed like a hesitant knock on my front door. I got up from the couch slightly in a haze not completely awake yet wondering who was at my door. I glanced at my clock at I walked to the door, it was just a little after two in the afternoon. When I opened the door I was surprised to say the least. There stood Charlie with some soup in one hand and coffee and movies in the other. He shrugged his shoulders and blushed slightly before stating, "Sorry I thought since you couldn't come to me I would bring it to you."

"How thoughtful." I said standing to the side to let him in.

He walked into my living room placing everything on the table and turned around to face me. Over the last three weeks he was probably the only reason i had smiled considering i had locked myself in my house away from the world beside the odd visits with my sisters and with Charlie. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. "You know I've brought you to your door before but never in your house. Its homey in here."

"Homey?" I giggled "I've never had someone call it that."

He laughed and I moved to the couch reaching for the coffee and movies. He brought Identity Thief, When a stranger calls and the original Hulk. I raised an eyebrow to him and he chuckled lightly. " I wasn't sure what you would want to watch so, i just grabbed three randomly and came here."

About half way through Identity Thief I could feel my stomach start to twist and i ran to the bathroom trying to close the door behind me but failed. Charlie followed me in rubbing my back until I was finished. "How long have you been sick?"

"About five days on and off i guess." I replied flushing the toilet and turning around, my back to the cupboard

"Maybe you should go to the doctor? I could drive you?"

I thought about it for a few seconds before I nodded my head. "Just let me go to my car and grab my sweater."

"Okay, I'll be out front."

He helped me up and i teased my hair slightly and washed out my mouth trying to make myself slightly presentable. Once i got out back to my car I could feel my stomach twisting again so I started shaking and I couldn't get the keys in the car I tried to jam it in there but ended up dropping them on the pavement. Just as I went to bend over to pick them up someone grabbed my hair and smashed it into the car door. My vision went black for a few minutes but that didn't stop me from feeling this person pull me around and shoving me against the car. They leaned over me and snarled into my ear. "Where the fuck have you been! I see some blonde pretty boy pull up to your home, what were you doing huh? being some dirty little whore!"

It was Derek. I got frightened and I started to become dizzy probably due to the bleeding from my head. But tried to pull out of his grip but he just backhanded me and grabbed my cheeks squeezing them together and pulling it to look at him. "Where do you think you're going you little bitch? I need you to make up for what you did. Do you know that you have driven me nuts with worry and anger after the way you left me. And then i find you with some guy in your house where I belong with you! you're an embarr-"

Derek was interrupted then by a fist to his face. He fell to the ground and I was ripped behind someone. It was Charlie. He didn't even give Derek a second look just spat at him and said. "You're scum dirty rotten piece of shit. You ever lay a hand on her again or I'm going to make sure you stay in the dirt this time. Understand?"

Derek looked up at him seeming semi defiant in his eyes and when he didn't respond Charlie barked. "Understand!"

I flinched at his tone in his voice but knew deep down it was to make a point with Derek. Derek backed away slightly not sure if he should run or stand his ground. But when he ran and was out of sight it was then that Charlie looked at me noticing the trickle of blood running from my head and lip. He reached forward to touch me but when I flinched he lowered his hand running it through his hair. He went and grabbed my keys from the ground. "Let's go to the doctor gettcha all fixed up."

I nodded and let him wrap his arm around my shoulder steering me back to his car.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled

We had been in the waiting room and now the doctor's office for a total of an hour and I was starting to feel bad. The doctor had come and bandaged me up and now were waiting on him to come back and make sure the rest of me was okay and Charlie had insisted on remaining with me the whole time. "How long were you with this guy? The one that did that to you?"

"Two years."

He looked at me shocked then that shock turned into anger. He stood up abruptly and knocking back his chair and I jumped at his sudden move. "What! two years and you just let him do this to you!"

I looked at the floor ashamed but as Charlie was about to say something as the doctor came in. He looked around confusion shown on his face but he looked at his chart and then put the clipboard by his side. "Well your blood work and everything else showed up fine but I need to tell you both some more good news. Congratulations you're pregnant."

"What!?" we both said in unison

{eek don't hate me if you keep reading Norman doesn't end up like everyone thinks I just wanted to throw a curve ball or else it wouldn't be that interesting. I'm sorry if I lost any readers.}


	5. Flashback to the Future

{hey guys this is a long chapter so i hope i make up for lost time. So I hope that I didn't lose any readers in the last chapter if I did I am extremely sorry and I just hope that you come back once I have gotten a little more ahead in the chapters where he isn't what you're thinking, either way I apologize. I do have other stories going as well so what I'm going to do now to figure out which ones people want more I'm going to base how soon I update on the people that request the updates or favorite/follow the story. I'm not saying I won't update because I will just won't be as often as some of my other stories. I'm sure other authors will agree when I say that all those are motivations to update faster. Also some people who have been reading before this chapter was put up please go back to the previous chapter as I changed it, I wrote it at 3 in the morning and when I re read it later I realized some of it didn't make sense so I changed it so please go back and read it. And to avoid any confusion this chapter is a bunch of mini flashbacks from the last chapter to the current day which by the end will be a year later, I hope this doesn't confuse anyone but this is the only time it will happen I swear. So please comment, follow, and favorite. I do not own anything besides my plot and own character(s)}

**3 months later (4 months along)**

I decided to keep him or her, they weren't at fault. Even if Norman wasn't in the picture no matter how many times Charlie tried, I couldn't let him. In time I would let them know but, he had a life and a family already who was I to barge into that happiness. Charlie had been there a lot for me, flying down to see me and help me when he could, texting me at least once a day to make sure I was okay. Norman though wasn't the only person I didn't tell about my pregnancy, in fact I tried to hide it. In the first couples months of my pregnancy I wasn't very big at all I was able to conceal it from my parents but unfortunately that wasn't going to last forever and I soon grew to the point I couldn't hide it any longer and I had to tell my parents. It was mid-July and it was getting chilly out so I wrapped a fuzzy scarf around my face, threw on a jacket over my grey wool sweater, the gathered at my neck with big buttons down the side, and put some black uggs boots on grabbed my bag and keys and walked out to my car.

Once I pulled up outside of moms house I could already feel the stress and wear this was having on me. I could already see what was coming. So I shut the car off and decided that it needed to be over and done with no matter the outcome. I reached for the door handle and just as I went to pop my door open my phone started going off in my bag. I sat back in the car pulling out my phone and seeing that Charlie was calling me. I took a big breathe and answered it as cheerful as I could. "Hey mister, I thought we weren't going to be talking till later tonight?"

"Well we are but I had a break here and thought I would give you a call. I have some great news."

"What's that?"

"Well I found out that come the end of september, I'll be off for a couple weeks and I thought I would come down and see you."

I was silent for a few minutes. It wasn't that I hated Charlie's visits I really did love them. But, I felt like Charlie was trying to burden himself with my life because whenever he had the chance even if it was just for a day, he would still come and see me. And it seemed the more times he came down the closer we got, and I wasn't sure if I could make that commitment, I didn't completely understand my feelings towards him and last thing I wanted was to hurt him or the other way around. I heard him clear his throat over the line and mumble. "Well, if that's okay with you at least."

"Oh yeah it is, I'm sorry I'm just a little busy at the moment that's all, sidetracked you know." I said glancing at the house to see my mother glaring down from the window at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Mom."

"Oh I see. Well I know that this isn't something you have been looking forward to so I'm hear after if you need me okay. Even if it is sooner than the time we are supposed to talk I will answer I promise."

I frowned slightly again feeling like a burden but mumbled an okay and hung up the phone. I took one more glance at the house before I got out the car, locking it and walking up to the front door. Rain answered the door pulling me in excited to see me. And for that glimmer of a second I was happy and excited that I came to see them, they are the light of my life, I pulled off my jacket and placed it on the chair and the moment Rain saw my tummy she started yelling for Ashley to come and look. I at the moment completely forgot about why I was there and started answering there hurried questions. Until I heard glass break from the kitchen. When I looked up I saw my mom standing there, shock written all over her face which quickly turned to anger. "Mom look! Isn't it great?" Rain inquired

She pointed her finger down the hall and said sternly, "Rayan, Ashley I want you to go to your rooms until I say so, me and your sister need to have a discussion."

They looked up at me sad and I tried to hide my bubbling emotions and gave them a hug and kiss each whispering to go before I stood up and looked at my mother. She placed one hand on her hip and the other motioning to the obvious bump. "You're not even married yet and you have a baby together I brought you up better than that!" her voice raising with every word

"well one it wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't plan this and two it isn't his…"I mumbled the last part

"How far along are you?

"Four months."

Shock and disappointment was written all over her face as she walked towards me, eyes going back and forth between the bump and my face. "so let me get this straight, you not only embarrassed me and your father and disregarded our wishes when you through you engagement away like some toy you got tired of but your knocked up and not even by him. What kind of daughter did I raise?"

She turned around on her heel and started walking towards her phone, not even glancing up at me again before she said, "I'm calling your father you are going to tell him this yourself and deal with him. I hope you're happy you're ruining everyone's life. Your dad is going to be so ashamed of you. I wish you would have come to me sooner we could have fixed this and no one would know…."

As she kept mumbling on and on about her selfish reasons towards this news, I could feel the anger start to boil within me. Yes, maybe I shouldn't have had sex with Norman right away, maybe I should have worn protection but, its happened and even though I did have the chance to fix this problem as she calls it, I wouldn't and couldn't. it wasn't my babies fault and I was going to make damn sure that this shit I grew up with had nothing to do with her. Just as I looked up to say something to my mother she thrust the phone into my hand, shaking it expectantly. I took it and put it to me ear, "hey princess, what's wrong? Your mother says you have something to tell me."

"Daddy, I know this isn't what you are going to want to hear but, I'm pregnant and not by Derek. It was by someone who showed me more care in one night then the two years I had known Derek. So I'm glad it's not his, I love you daddy and you have my number but I got to go."

I hung up the phone feeling my tears brim my eyes, between the mix of anger and sadness, I couldn't talk to my father but I sure as hell wasn't going to take this from my mother. This was good news no matter how you looked at it. I put the phone calmly on the table grabbed my coat and walked right up to my mother making sure there was barely any distance between us so she would understand how serious I actually was. "Mom, I came here to tell you this because I needed you. I thought that we could put everything behind me so that you could help me through this like any normal parent would. He or she is not a mistake or a problem. What I did can't be erased and I still wouldn't go back and change a thing. This is a blessing to me, and I'm going to give it everything and the one this I sure as hell am not going to allow near my child is you. Because you can't just be happy or proud of me daddy is the only person that has ever been proud of me no matter what I did he always loved me and helped me through it and he isn't even in the same country, you always have to tear me down and considering you call this great news a problem you sure as hell do not deserve to be a part of my child's life. And seeing as this has apparently ruined your life so much, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. I will continue to see my sisters and daddy and they can know my child but you and I are done. Have a good life mother."

I didn't allow her to say another word, I just walked straight towards the door. On my way I could see the tears in my sister's faces as I walked to the door, they slightly waved at me and I gave them the best reassuring smile I could before I left that house for good.

**2 months later (6 months along)**

I stood all bundled up at the airport it was close to 10 at night and Charlie's flight was delayed. I was watching a mother and her two sons waiting at the same terminal as me and I couldn't help but smile. They were waiting on their father to get off the same flight as Charlie, the boys were so excited they absolutely couldn't sit still. When their father emerged from the doors they all went running over, embracing him. I couldn't help but feel a slight pain in my heart at the scene. I wish that could be me with that family, I wish I could offer that to my daughter or son but I couldn't and it was tearing my heart up. "Paige!"

I turned around as someone called my name and wide smile grew across my face as I saw Charlie waving at me and rushing towards me. "Hey mister, enjoy your flight?"

"No, it's a long story I'll tell you later but look at you you're so big now since the last time I saw."

He offered his arm to me and I wrapped my arm through it. "Well it does happen you know."

He chuckled and led me outside and waved down a cab. He opened the door for me and smiled as he opened the door pushing me inside by the small of my back. Once he was inside he looked at me and said, "So, I was thinking we would get you and baby home and I could cook us a nice warm meal while you lay down and relax and we could have a movie marathon like last time how does that sound?"

"It sounds great." I smiled at him

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him, laying his head on my head and we began the long ride home.

"So how bout we have some of my mama's homemade pizza, you got all the ingredients here should be easy enough?" he asked me

We had just arrived home, and after shedding our jackets and shoes while he raided my fridge I sat at the island in my kitchen watching him, a huge grin on my face. Pizza sounded like an amazing idea. I nodded my head eagerly.

About half an hour he was kneading the dough. He looked so concentrated on the task at hand I couldn't help but smile at him, biting my lip trying not to laugh. But I couldn't stop the little giggle that escaped my mouth. He stopped what he was doing to add more flour to the dough but his eyes never left mine. A little grin pulling at his lips. "What are you laughing at little girl?"

"Who are you calling little girl?"

I reached forward and grabbed some of the flour flinging it at his face. He closed his eyes and I couldn't tell if he was shocked at what I did or found it hilarious. I got my answer when he dashed around the island to try and get me. I got off my stool running to wear he was standing. Once I reached that spot, he tried chasing me again but once he realized I was just going to run in the opposite direction so he stood in the center facing me. He reached forward and grabbed the flour and started to fling some at me. I screamed and covered my face and backing up slightly. Once his fire stopped I opened my eyes to see him coming for me, and I didn't have a chance to run away so I did the next best thing. I reached for the nozzle of the sink as it detaches and turned on the tap spraying him with water. We were both laughing so hard it was hard to keep him away. He grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him but pointing the water towards me and as we fought for control I ended up pushed up against the wall, with him spraying me down. I was laughing so hard and I was losing this game hardcore when I had a brilliant idea. I bent over and started crying out in pain as I felt my baby kick, it wasn't painful at all instead it was a welcome as it always was, but he didn't know that. He instantly rubbed my back concern all over his face, I took the opportunity to grab the nozzle and spray it at his face. "You cheater!" he yelled over the water before he went and turned it off.

I looked over my kitchen as he picked up the now drenched dough and I let another giggle go. "Alright so maybe we should just order out."

He went to go order our food and I went to start the clean-up.

After a long awaited dinner and midway through casino royal, we sat on my couch my legs in his lap eating some of the popcorn that was just made. "Have you found out yet?"

"No."

"Why not? I thought all you women would want to know that."

"We women," I sung while I threw a piece of popcorn at him, which he caught in his hand popping it into his mouth, "don't always want to know. I don't want to know because I like the surprise and the anticipation."

After what I said I could feel my baby kicking around and I let out a squeal of joy and grabbed Charlie's hand placing it on my belly and I enjoyed how his face lit up and then he did something I did not expect. He laid down pushing me over slightly so he could lay comfortably and he placed his head on my stomach and started to play with my baby and with every rub and poke at my stomach he or she responded with a kick here and there. I started to run my hands through his hair and I was becoming so relaxed that it startled me when he asked, "can I be a part of your guy's life?"

I laughed "what do you mean? You already are?"

He shifted and moved closer to me, his face not far from my own, "I mean permanently. Move with me, have your baby and start a new life with me as a family? Let me help you, I can help you with your career, I know if you were giving the chance you could do amazing things with that talent you have. So what do you say?"

I was so overwhelmed, I may not feel how I did with Norman but I don't think I ever will and Charlie is so great and this opportunity is so amazing no one would pass it up. I could feel the tears brim my eyes and I couldn't find my voice so instead I leaned forward and kissed him as passionately as I could possibly put into it.

**May 2014(current day)**

It has been 5 months since I gave birth to Zaria my beautiful daughter. Things had been going great since I arrived, I took a few months to spend with my baby girl and sisters before we moved here and finally I got a part in a new romance comedy as the main part. I couldn't be more excited and today was my first day. Today was nothing special just a meeting of the cast and crew and receiving of the official script. I had already made my rounds to the costume and make up design and now we were being called together to meet the cast. I was so excited and as I walked in I was searching in my purse for some gum when I ran into someone. I stumbled backwards and shot my head up starting to apologize when I see none other than the one man I did not want to ever see again, the reason for my heart ache.


End file.
